


Exceptions

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya doesn't like to get intimate anywhere else than in his apartment or a hotel room. But when he gets drenched by the rain and Shingo offers him his soft and fluffy coat, he decides can make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ributa!
> 
> Well, let's say this is AU-ish and Kimura isn't married in this universe.

Takuya closes the door behind him with quite some force, listening with more than a little grim satisfaction at how it snapped close with a loud sound. It finally saved him from the horrible downpour, namely the rain not only dropping down but basically releasing all its wrath on the people outside. He hasn’t brought an umbrella along either because damn it, when he left home that morning the sky was all blue with no clouds at all.  
  
Fuck it! Fuck the stupid rain! He huffs while he kicks the door he'd just shut and nods grimly. It helps a little to release his anger.  
  
“Sometimes it’s good to see that there is still some of the old easily annoyed and angry Takuya-kun left,” he can hear  a well-known voice behind him say.  
  
When Takuya turns around, he looks directly at Shingo. Shingo is perfectly dry, of course, and smiles happily. It’s only then that it dawns on Takuya that Shingo has just witnessed the very rare moment that his old short temper reappeared again and presented itself on a silver plate. Awesome.  
  
He sighs tiredly. “Not my day,” he says.  
  
“Want to cancel our rehearsal?” Shingo asks in immediate concern. “We could go for a hot soup instead, you look like you are freezing.”  
  
“I _am_ freezing,” Takuya huffs before he bites down on his tongue, trying to remember that it’s not Shingo’s fault it’s raining and that he was the one who had gone outside without an umbrella.  
  
Shingo, however, doesn’t seem to be affected by the rather unfriendly answer. “Well, we can still cancel rehearsal?”  
  
“No, it’s okay.” Takuya takes a few breaths, trying to regain the upper hand of his temper. When he continues, he feels much more controlled. “We need to practise the duet. And you came all the way here too.”  
  
Shingo almost looks disappointed. It makes Takuya frown immediately and he steps a little closer, fingers brushing through Shingo’s hair. “What is the problem, Shingo-kun? I’m sorry I jumped at you earlier. Wasn’t intended.”  
  
Takuya smiles a little when Shingo puts his hands on Takuya’s hips and shakes his head. “That’s not it. I like it when you slip and your temper miraculously reappears.”  
  
“You are kidding me.” Takuya chuckles in disbelief. “Why would you like that?”  
  
“Reminds me of the good old days when you would snap at me and then be extra nice as you made it up to me.” Shingo grins.  
  
“Hm~” Takuya pulls his eyebrows up. “So you are disappointed I didn’t yell at you some more?”  
  
Shingo shrugs.  
  
“Did you already forget that you even cried once because I yelled at you?”  
  
“Well deserved though,” Shingo points out. “And you invited me to a self-cooked dinner and to the movies.”  
  
Takuya sighs. “It’s not that simple, Shingo,” he explains, trying to sound as warm as possible. “I hate being short-tempered. Reminds me of my father and how I didn’t want to become like him.”  
  
“You never were like him,” Shingo points out and rubs his hands over Takuya’s sides, like he wants to underline his point. “I just don’t want you to hold back too much. You don’t need to jump at me all the time but when you are truly annoyed, I can take it. By the way...” His eyes seem to wander down Takuya’s waist. Then his fingers slip under Takuya’s shirt to feel his skin there.  “You are too skinny right now. And truly freezing.”  
  
Takuya grabs Shingo's hands and pulls them out from under his shirt. He raises his right eyebrow up teasingly. “Stop complaining, idiot. If you don’t like my body, go look for someone else.”  
  
“Well, at least you are still your teasing, snarky self. Nothing changed here.” Shingo pouts a little. “But really, you are freezing cold. You should dry.”  
  
“I would if I had brought something along.” Takuya shakes his head a little and little drops of water fall on the ground. He grabs some strands of his hair and squeezes them.  
  
“You know what?" Shingo beams like he has just had the idea of the century. “Just undress and put your clothes here to dry.”  
  
Takuya frowns a little and eyes Shingo suspiciously. “Weird ideas again. You know I don’t like to have sex anywhere else than in a safe hotel room or our apartments.”  
  
Shingo blushes a little as he raises his hands in defence. “Nothing dirty intended.” When Takuya smirks, he blushes even further. “I swear!” he breathes out and Takuya likes the fact that he can make Shingo switch into his younger, childish self so easily. Good to know that some parts of the old baby Shingo were still there. So, maybe he could understand Shingo’s words – about liking Takuya’s temper – from before a little.  
  
“Really,” Shingo continues. “I just wanted to suggest that you can have my coat.”  
  
“Your coat?”  Takuya looks around a little. He hasn’t seen a coat anywhere and he is pretty sure that Shingo needs the clothes he is wearing right now for himself at the moment.  
  
“Yeah.” Shingo turns around and grabs a bag. “I had a meeting with the costume designers for our show and they gave me that coat to try. It was way too big so they just gave it to me as a present. It’s big and warm and cozy.” He pulls it out of the bag. “It’s faux fur and very comfortable.”  
  
The coat Shingo presents him is big enough for both of them to fit into. And maybe even a piece of one of their other bandmates. Not like Takuya wants to share a coat with them though. “Is it really okay?” he asks.  
  
“If you catch a cold now, it won’t be any help,” Shingo says and obviously tries to sound as wise and convincing as possible. He even puts the coat on himself; it’s really a little big but Takuya has to admit that he looks pretty fine with it on. So stylish, not weird at all. Takuya reaches out his hands, brushing over the item a bit, first over the sleeves, then up to its neck, then down again to the waistline. It feels warm and soft underneath his fingertips.  
  
When Shingo blushes a little under Takuya’s intense affection, he lets go again. Takuya chuckles. “Fine,” he says. And Shingo takes the coat off, much to Takuya’s sudden, surprising disappointment.  “Thank you.” Then he undresses, taking off his shirt first, glad that the wet item is finally off his body. His trousers are rather tight and sticking to his legs right now. It takes him some effort to take them off. He doesn’t even need to look back to realize how Shingo is staring at him. When he gets rid of his shorts too, he can hear how the other sneaks closer.  
  
“Ah-“ Takuya holds up his hand. “Didn’t you say your thoughts were all innocent?”  
  
Shingo stares at him in slight disbelief and annoyance. “Fucking tease,” he huffs when Takuya angles for the coat and puts it on. Takuya breathes in when the soft fabric makes contact with his skin, a shiver running over his spine at that. It feels so warm and cosy and he just wants to cuddle against it, hug it, feel it on his skin. He sighs as his body relaxes. When he ties his hair up a little with a hair clip, Shingo just lets out an annoyed snort. “Fine,” the younger grumbles. He throws Takuya a glance that just tells him that he is apparently up for the challenge. Whatever that _challenge_ actually is. Takuya has no idea.  
  
It’s only when he rushes towards the door that Takuya realises what Shingo is up to. “STOP IT IMMEDIATELY, KATORI SHINGO!” he yells after him, and his voice sounds very strong and pissed even to his own ears. Shingo winces slightly at that but apparently nothing can stop him now because one moment later he is already outside.  
  
Takuya hurries to the door and eyes outside. The only thing stopping him from hurrying after Shingo is his intelligence and the fact that he is wearing a faux fur coat that is not his. The only other option is to walk outside naked and he is not that desperate yet. He takes a deep breath. “I swear, Shingo,” he starts and eyes his soaking wet lover, trying to sound as earnest and firm as possible. “If you are not back inside immediately, you’ll have a huge problem with me! I’m not kidding!”  
  
Shingo sighs and obliges. Takuya lets out a relieved sigh, glad that he doesn’t need to go for the naked outside option to get Shingo back inside. Once the younger is close enough, Takuya angles for his hand and pulls him inside. He closes the door grimly again before he pushes Shingo against it. It doesn’t matter that Shingo is taller than he is; he is pretty strong too. Thanks to years of training. “Are you stupid, you idiot! You were just sick last week!” he hisses.  
  
“You started it,” Shingo complains in defence, body shivering slightly.  
  
“I started what?”  
  
“You got undressed like in a porn movie.” Shingo huffs. “And then you snuggled against that stupid fur coat and moaned, like in an even hotter sequel of that porn movie!”  
  
Takuya can’t help it – his lips tug a little. By the glance Shingo throws him, he obviously also knows that he has won their fight “Fine,” Takuya laughs slightly and dabs Shingo’s cheek. “Get out of your stupid clothes. You are soaking wet and obviously freezing.”  
  
Shingo liftshis eyebrows but does as Takuya had told him to. “You know, back then your slaps were a little more convincing,” he grins while he undresses.  
  
Takuya liftsan eyebrow. “I only slapped you once. When you and Tsuyoshi snuck into that strip club, while you were underage. Nakai and I had the hardest time ever to get you out of that.”  
  
Shingo grins. “We probably shouldn’t recall all the details,” he says cheekily, puts his clothes next to Takuya’s, and sneaks closer. “We could have had that more easily,” he teases when Takuya opens the fur coat wide enough for him to sneak inside too.  
  
“You won’t want to argue with me now,” Takuya warns him and Shingo laughs.  
  
“Probably not,” Shingo agrees and Takuya can feel Shingo's cold body against his. He pulls the coat tighter around them, feeling how Shingo pulls him into a strong hug, his breath close to his ear now. “You really got skinnier recently,” Shingo says. It doesn’t sound like a complaint or a teasing remark, rather like real concern. That’s why Takuya takes it seriously.  
  
“Too much work, Shingo-kun,” Takuya tells him warmly. “Don’t worry. It’s going to get less stressful soon.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Of course.” Takuya smiles. “Besides, I have you around after all to hold me back and ground me.”  
  
Shingo smiles a little. “You do.” His fingers wander up Takuya’s back now and Shingo pulls him closer against his own body. The coat covering Takuya’s body moves a little because of that, tickles him a bit, before nuzzling against his body again, like it’s sticking to him. It’s just perfectly smooth. Not like normal faux fur that feels cheap. This one feels like two million yen on his skin, perfectly adapting to his body that’s slowly catching the coat’s warmth.  
  
Takuya lets out a sigh. It’s only when Shingo eyes him suspiciously that he realizes that this is probably what Shingo had meant with moaning and porno-like snuggling against the coat. “You are not fair,” Shingo mumbles and nuzzles his nose against Takuya’s hair, voice hot against his neck.  
  
The hell with his principles, Takuya thinks, when he moves his hands too. He hasn’t been touching Shingo before now, one hand only lying on his arm, the other holding the coat. Now his fingers wander over Shingo’s abs, up his chest. Goosebumps appear on Shingo’s body.  
  
“Not fair,” Shingo repeats.  
  
“I just don’t like semi-public places and anything that’s not a normal safe place,” Takuya explains calmly. “But I can make an exception, I guess.”  
  
Shingo’s head snaps up. “Really!?”  
  
“If you ruin the mood then I might change my mind.”  
  
Shingo grins. "Carrot and stick, huh?" Then he just dashes forward, surprising Takuya by the blunt desire he can sometimes show. There are strong hands wrapped around him now and it feels differently than before when they were just cuddling.  
  
Somewhere alongside Shingo’s arms pulling him closer and skilled fingers wandering down his back, the coat drops down on the ground. Takuya sighs a little; he feels weirdly at a loss suddenly but luckily he doesn’t need to say anything because Shingo is a little thicker and stronger than he is. Soon enough Takuya is lying on the ground, the coat beneath him to keep him warm and Shingo hovering above him.  
  
Takuya doesn’t even know why Shingo had brought condoms and lube along. What the hell was he prepared for? He really needs to get back at him for that and ask him about it later on. Shingo, however, seems to have his own concerns because he raises his head all of a sudden, eyeing Takuya warily. “Is it really okay?”  
  
“What?” Takuya blinks.  
  
“To top,” Shingo smiles impishly. “It would be your turn today.”  
  
“Shingo-kun,” Takuya smiles teasingly. “Now is exactly the wrong moment to ask or question anything.”  
  
Shingo laughs slightly. “Fine,” he says and his lips are suddenly back on Takuya’s neck, kissing it slightly, before moving down to his shoulder. Then a tongue is tracing his muscles until he can feel Shingo’s warm lips around one of his nipples, while two fingers squeeze the other. Shingo knows what he's doing, no surprise, and Takuya just lets him do it.  
  
Two slick fingers are suddenly circling around his entrance, probing, before he can feel a finger inside him and Shingo’s lips are back to kissing him. He _really_ knows what he's doing, Takuya repeats in his mind, that little imp. Takuya smiles and wraps his arms around Shingo’s neck, fingers moving through his thick hair.  
  
When Shingo pushes a second finger inside him, it does come as a little surprise. Takuya squeezes Shingo’s sides a little, dragging his fingernails over the sensitive skin there, making the latter breathe in sharply at that.  
  
“Sorry,” Takuya whispers and bites into Shingo’s ear softly. The latter just shakes his head though, a soft kiss pressed against Takuya’s neck, and then there is a third finger inside him.  
  
Then Shingo draws back a little, his fingers still inside Takuya when his other hand moves between Takuya’s legs. Slick fingers wrap around Takuya'scock, which he strokes with slow movements, smiling proudly when it draws the first real moans from Takuya.  
  
Takuya clasps the coat tightly, to be able to hold anything, really, when Shingo kneels between his legs, fingers replaced with his cock. Shingo is well built and Takuya is thankful that he knows he has to take it a little slower when he moves inside him. Shingo’s eyes are shut now, and he is biting his lips, like he needs to concentrate not to move too fast and it reminds Takuya that Shingo has been holding back for a while already.  
  
Takuya smiles at this sight and takes Shingo’s face between his hands, pulling him closer and kissing his lips softly. “You don’t need to hold back now,” he mumbles.  
  
“Really?” Shingo asks warily.  
  
“Yes.” Takuya plants another kiss on Shingo’s slightly parted lips. “Really.”  
  
He bites his lips, throwing his head back when Shingo pushes all the way in now, sighing when warm fingers are touching his cheeks and shoulders soothingly. He relaxes swiftly and gives Shingo a reassuring nod, signalling to him that he can move. The latter doesn’t wait for long, hips snapping against Takuya’s immediately, while Shingo’s fingers are back around his cock now.  
  
Takuya lets himself fall back into this weird fur coat that has apparently cursed or enchanted – depending on the perspective – him to have sex right now at this place that is not his apartment or a hotel room. He is basically doing it on the floor. Shingo inside him feels good though and Shingo is doing everything to make it good for him, fingers tight around his cock now, pumping him with fast and strong movements.  
  
Takuya knows that Shingo is close to coming by the way his hips snap against Takuya’s quickly, movements uncoordinated. He squeezes his muscles around Shingo’s dick, knowing that when Shingo closes his eyes and throws his head back, Takuya has just pushed him over the edge.  
  
Soon he can feel Shingo’s fingers tightening around his cock, hand moving frantically until Takuya clasps the coat, burying his face into it. He can feel a white wave of fog clouding his eyes for a second before it washes over him. He comes while moaning Shingo’s name.  
  
A few minutes later when they come down from their orgasms, Shingo lies down next to Takuya on the fur coat. He nuzzles his nose into Takuya’s hair, arms hugging him tightly. Takuya decides that for once he can let Shingo hug and cuddle and pamper him the way he likes to.  
  
“I like it that you are high maintenance,” Shingo jokes happily when he realizes that Takuya doesn’t struggle in his arms, only brushes his fingers over Shingo’s back soothingly. “I like a good challenge!”  
  
“Well then.” Takuya grins teasingly, enjoying the way Shingo blushes when he looks at him. “Good to know!”


End file.
